


Captive Party

by lasairfhiona



Series: Catch and Release [1]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Captive Party

As the dark-haired man was shoved to his knees next to his red-headed boss, the sloppy dressed uniformed man with several stars on his shoulder, sneered, "Welcome to the party, Commander. Glad you could join us."

"Not half as glad as I am," Commander Lee Crane answered General Tsao coldly. His anger and resolve growing when he saw the obvious beating Admiral Harriman Nelson had undergone which said nothing to what the more than normal uniform hid.

"I'm surprised, Commander. Are you that anxious to join your Admiral in the hands of my "information extraction" men?"

"Lee… no…"

Lee glanced at Harry. "Did you break?" he asked quietly.

"No!" Harry answered indignantly as if Lee should have known the answer without asking.

Lee looked back to the man who held them hostage. "I have no intention of joining him. But I do look forward to seeing the look on your face when I walk out of here with him," Lee said with confidence. Not letting the determination of those who held them to destroy him detour him from his desire to free the Admiral and himself.

Their captor walked around behind them and grabbed Lee by the hair, pulling his head back. "What makes you think you will be leaving here, let alone being able to walk out with your Admiral.?"

"This," Lee said as he slid a long narrow switch from his sleeve and pushed the button on the end. Explosions ensued with Tsao yelling to his men as they ran.

Lee used the distraction to turn and land several good punches to Tsao catching him off guard and freeing himself.

Sharkey, Ski, and Pat burst through the door as Lee landed a few more punches on the Admiral's behalf.

"Commander Morton and the doc are waiting on the boat," Sharkey informed Lee then the Chief turned to Ski and Pat. "Cover us," he ordered as he went to help Lee with the Admiral.

With his arm wrapped around Harry, Lee helped his boss and lover from the room. Before he left he looked at his now cowering captor and smiled. "Thanks for the invite to the party."

 

The end


End file.
